On Butterfly Wings
by RaeB's
Summary: Fritillary always knew the wind would take her where she needed to go. Who knew that would put her in the adventure of her life and the arms of a lover? Kili/OC (main) Fili/OC and Thorin/OC (side) M for later chapter (winkwink)
1. The Village

**AN: Heyo! I swore I wouldn't post anything but I really could use some feedback on this fic so yeah... Read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Even if it's just something like "This story rocks my socks!" it'll encourage me to keep writing. Heh, anyway, the other OC's will be introduced in a bit :3c**

I looked out at the village ahead. It seemed to be harmless enough, though somewhat familiar. I was told it was a village partially of dwarves along with mortal man which was rather risky for me to be near but I needed supplies. Keeping my head down, I made my way into village, tying Belle my mare to a tree outside the village before making my way in. I adjusted my hood to hide my ears and eyes. I needed to find a good blacksmith to have my sword sharpened and then hope to find an herbalist to sell my medicines to. Perhaps an inn to take refuge in until I was ready to take my leave would be nice. If not there was always that small cave I found earlier.

I approached a dark haired male.

"Excuse me," I tapped his shoulder, making him turn to me, "Where might I find a smith to sharpen my sword? Oh, and perhaps a healer to sell my wares?"

He looked at me oddly.  
>"What is it, Dove? Never seen a witch?" I smiled.<p>

He smiled widely at me.

"Nope! Especially not a dwarf witch," he said, "Come, follow me."

I nodded and followed him through the village, feeling relieved he saw me as a dwarf and not as what I truly was. We stopped outside what I figured was the blacksmith's.

"I'll only be a minute if you don't mind waiting."

"Not at all. Oh, I'm Kili by the way. At your service."

"You may call me Fritillary."

"It's lovely to meet you, Lady Fritillary."

I smiled at him politely and went into the blacksmith's.

"Excuse me?" I spoke as I approached the black smith while still keeping a safe distance.

"What is it?" he grunted, looking up at me.

"I need my blade sharpened. I can pay of course."  
>He eyed me briefly before holding out his hand for me to give him my sword.<p>

"Thank you," I said as I took my sword, including the sheath, and gave it to him.

"It will be done by tomorrow. You may pay then. If you can't, I keep the sword."

"Fair enough," I nodded and left, finding Kili talking to a blond dwarf.

"Ah, Fritillary! This is my brother, Fili," Kili introduced.

"Hello, lovely to meet you," I said politely.

"Same to you. Kili tells me you're a witch. I assume a traveling one?"

"Yes. I need to see your village healer. Hopefully they will buy my wares so I may pay for my sword."

"We will take you to her," Fili said, and we made our way through the village.

We soon came to a house and they led me in. An elder woman sat near a fireplace, smiling kindly when she saw us enter.

"Ma'am, we have a witch here that would like to sell her wares to you," Kili told her.

"Oh? What do you have to sell, Deary?"

I approached her, keeping myself hidden under my hood. Opening my satchel, I pulled out a few vials.  
>"This helps to purge the body of hemlock poisoning while this potion is good for sore throats. I have more, but I'm not sure how much use you would have with a cure for a binding curse, but I suppose you never know."<p>

The elder woman took the vials to inspect them. She smiled.

"Fili, would you grab the chest over there?" she pointed to a chest on a table.

Fili did as he was asked, handing the woman the box. She took out a sack and handed it to me.

"For the potions, including the binding cure."

I looked in the sack and nodded.

"Sounds fair. Thank you, Ma'am, for your business."

Fili and Kili walked out with me as I put the sack into my satchel.

"If you don't mind, I need to find an inn now."

"Our village doesn't have an inn," Fili said.

"You can always stay with us!" Kili grinned.

"You'll have to ask Mother about that first, and Thorin if he arrives like planned."

I cringed. They were familiar with Thorin? If he saw me, I was sure to be executed.

"What's wrong?" Kili asked, seeing me cringe.

"I doubt Thorin would want to see me. I will stay in the forest tonight. I found a cave earlier and it would be fine for me."

"Thorin may be hard on the outside, but he would never turn away another dwarf…" Fili said.

I slipped into an alley, ushering for them to follow.

"If you rat me out, I will have to curse you," I threatened in a hushed tone.

They looked at each other and then at me, nodding.

I lowered my hood, revealing my pale, pure blue eyes and my elven ears.

They looked at me in confused shock.

"My mother was an elf, my father a dwarf. Thorin isn't exactly fond of my existence," I sighed.

"Oh…Well, we'll just make sure he doesn't find out," Kili smiled, stepping close to me and raising my hood back over my ears.

I blushed lightly, not used to having anyone so close to me.

"Thank you," I said softly, smiling a true smile for the first time in a long time.

We walked to the outer edge of the village, near the river that ran along its edge. There was a bridge that led towards an almost fortress-like building.

"You live there?"

"Our family does, yes. Well, for now we do. Soon, though, we will reclaim our true home," Kili said with such enthusiasm and power.

I frowned.

"What? Do you mean Erebor? That's near suicide going there…" I said, pausing for a moment, "I want to help."

"You may have to convince Thorin of that, but that would mean revealing yourself," Fili said, leading the way into their home.

"Ah! Boys! Welcome home. Oh, and who's this?" a lovely dwarf woman entered the main room from what seemed to be the kitchen.

I gasped and ran toward the woman, my hood flying off.

"Dis!" I cried out, hugging her.

She looked at me in shock before hugging me back.

"Fritillary! What are you doing here?" Dis asked, holding me at arm's length to look at me.

"I was traveling when I came across this village. Fili and Kili where helping me find my way around…WAIT! These are THOSE Fili and Kili?" I gasped, turning to the two brothers.

They were in pure bafflement. Dis happily chuckled at them and then ushered for us to follow her into the kitchen. We sat at a table near the hearth.

"Do you boys remember the tales of Haas?" Dis began, getting Fili and Kili each a mug of ale and myself a glass of wine.

"Somewhat. Wasn't he a friend of Dad's and Thorin's? He died when we were still young when a mine collapsed, right?"

"Yes. Well, since you remember the tales of him, allow me to explain how Fritillary plays into this.

_Long ago, when Dwarves and Elves where at peace, there was a beautiful elven women named Nadia. She considered herself a diplomat, assisting in the fair trade of her people and ours. There was also a great warrior named Haas, who took fancy in the elven lady. They fell in love and were married. They lived happily together in the dwarven kingdom of Erebor, Nadia taking joy in being a simple housewife while Haas chose to become a royal guard to give his wife the luxuries he wanted her to have. They soon decided to have a child, though unsure if their bloods would mix, they still tried. They were lucky enough to live after the attack on Smaug, but due to the elves refusal to assist during the attack, Thorin disproved of their love, referring to Nadia as 'One Of Them' and his own friend Haas as a 'Traitor'. There was little he could do though as we all went our own ways. Many years passed, Fili was only 10 and Kili 5 when Nadia came to us, plump with child, telling of Haas' death in the mines. She gave birth to Fritillary and stayed with us for five years before leaving to speak to her people, leaving Fritillary with us until she returned. She never came back…Fritillary left when she was only 13, having chosen to train in magic and with hopes of finding her mother._

You were all raised together at a young age. It's understandable that you didn't recognize her of course, she has grown into a beautiful young woman."

"I think I remember! When Thorin visited, didn't we have to hide you in a secret room in the cellar?" Fili questioned.

I nodded, taking a sip of my wine.

"Fritillary, remember that adorable crush you had on Kili?" Dis smiled, causing me to choke on my wine.

"That was ages ago. I am more mature now, and in no need of a crush," I retorted, eyeing Kili briefly, who was blushing and staring at me.

I looked away, feeling my own face turn red from embarrassment. Sure, Kili was my childhood crush, but honestly I got over it. I did not need silly crushes that would end in heartbreak.

"At any rate, Dis, if it is not of any trouble to you, I need a place to take refuge until I can acquire enough supplies to continue on my way."

"Where do you travel," Dis asked, a look of slight concern.

"Nowhere, really. I just go where I feel is right," I said, glancing out the window as the sun began to set.

"Oh! Do you have a stable where I may keep my mare?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Fili, please join Fritillary in retrieving her pony?"

Fili nodded and joined me in going through the village, back to the tree where I tied Belle. She greeted me with a bow, in which I bowed back before untying her and mounting the fair beast.

"Strange mare you have. Far too small to be a horse but too slim to be a pony," Fili commented as we made our way through the village, back towards the river.

"That's because she's neither," I said slyly.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot show you now, but when we arrive at your home I can show you."

Fili nodded but eyed me oddly. We came to the river and crossed over it, going to the back where the stable was and putting Belle within a stall.

"So, tell me, what is she?"

"Why, she's a unicorn," I smiled, waving my hand over her horn, making it visible to non-magic beings only briefly.

Fili gasped and took a step backwards.

"How did you tame a creature of such legend?"

"I didn't. She's my friend," I smiled, petting Belle fondly.

Fili stared at us in shock, making me laugh lightly.

"Come, the sun is setting," I said, going back into the house.


	2. A Tease Turns The Tables

**Wow! I didn't get any reviews but my inbox is rather flooded with all the favorites and follows and I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! But REVIEWS are MORE LOVED! So review if you want the chapters to keep coming :B Until then, here, have Chapter Two.**

The next day came, Dis giving me the spare bedroom to stay in. I made my way into the kitchen where Fili and Kili where eating while Dis was cooking.

"Good morning," Fili greeted.

Kili grinned at me, his mouth full of bread. I sat across from the two, yawning before laying my head on the table.

"Mornings are never good," I grumbled.

"Didn't sleep well?" Dis asked, putting a plate of ham and eggs next to me.

"When the moon is awake, so am I," I sighed, grabbing a fork and shoving the whole slice of ham in my mouth, refusing to lift my head.

"Oh, Fili, since Thorin is away still, the town's master was hoping you'd be able to help lead in the celebration tonight," Dis said, sitting at the table.

"New moon celebration, huh?" I inquired, lifting my head to continue eating my breakfast.

"Yes, actually," Fili nodded.

"I might get some sleep then," I sighed, eating my food and drinking the milk Dis gave me.

"Thank you for the meal, Dis," I yawned.

"Kili, Fritillary, care to join me? I'm sure I'll need some help," Kili smiled, standing.

I looked up at him, still exhausted before blowing a raspberry at him.

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Kili grinned, grabbing my hand and leading me to the door before I could reject.

"Wait! I need my cloak!" I protested.

"Why? It's the middle of summer!" Kili grinned.

I was able to wiggle my hand out of his but we were already outside and lucky me, Thorin was outside the door. I turned away, covering my ears with my hands and not making eye contact.

"What is _SHE_ doing here?" Thorin demanded of Fili and Kili.

"Fritillary's just visiting," Fili said.

"Though she said she wants to help take back Erebor!" Kili grinned.

I glanced up at Thorin, his gaze full of hate.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, running away, wings sprouting from my back and carrying me away.

I landed atop a nearby cliff, knowing that I couldn't go far. Not with Bell and my supplies still at their home. I looked back at my wings, lovely pale violet butterfly wings I got from a spell gone horribly awry a few years back. I focused all my energy to make them go away, but nothing worked. I was still far too emotional to get them to disappear again. I stayed atop the cliff, looking out at the view, for what seemed like hours, which it probably was since before I knew it, the sun was setting.

"I can't go back. Belle, forgive me," I sighed, standing and focusing my energy again.

I felt the wings flutter before dissolving into my back.

"Found you!" I heard a voice say.

Turning behind me, I saw Kili. Instantly, I was on the ground, curled up.

"Don't beat me too hard," I cried out.

"Beat you? Why would I ever lay a hurting finger on you?" he asked, walking up to me and crouching down and petting my long white hair out of my face.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes.

"Let's go home," he smiled.

"Thorin will kill me, I know it!" I refused.

"No, he won't. And if he tries, I'll protect you."

"Fighting your own kin? Why? I'm a lowly mutt…"

"Why would you call yourself a mutt?" Kili was horrified at the name.

"Thorin called me that last I saw him. He said to leave him and his kind alone…" I said.

"Well then he'll just have to deal with it!" Kili smiled, helping me up.

We looked out at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Very," Kili agreed, though he wasn't looking at the horizon.

I looked at him and blushed. He leaned in to try to kiss me, but I turned away.

"Let's go," I said, heading towards the village.

Kili followed behind me, keeping silent until about halfway to his home when he finally spoke up.

"Thorin's going to ask about the wings."  
>"I figured he would. It's not every day that someone sprouts wings and flies away, now is it?" I couldn't help but laugh.<p>

I tuned to look at Kili who was looking at me with worry.  
>"He may kill me," I sighed in knowing.<p>

"Maybe. I pray to Durin he doesn't."

We stopped outside the front door and I turned to Kili.  
>"Thank you," I smiled softly, kissing his cheek before taking a deep breath and walking through the doorway.<p>

"Thank goodness!" Dis gasped, hugging me, "Are you hurt? Oh, you must be starving!"

"I'm alright, Dis," I chuckled lightly as she rushed into the kitchen.

I turned my attention to the den where I saw Thorin and Fili talking while smoking their pipes. I walked in, holding myself high and strong.

"Tell me, Mutt, what are you doing here, and how did you grow wings?" Thorin asked calmly but coldly, not even looking at me.

"I'm here by pure chance that I ran into Kili then Fili. They invited me to stay. I have wings because I absorbed the essence of a butterfly while trying to save it," I told him, keeping my tone even and my face flat.

Don't show weakness.

Thorin glanced at me and smirked.

"Where does your allegiance lie?"

"Within the Sky and Wind. I hold no allegiance towards any other creature, I merely go where I am needed. As I understand it, dear Thorin Oakensheild, I will be much needed," I answered, still flat and emotionless, glancing briefly at Fili who looked at me sadly. Sighing, I gave up the charade that I was cold and emotionless.

"I want to help reclaim my father's land. I want my existence to have meaning," I said, taking a step towards Thorin, "I want to aid the Dwarves."

Thorin looked at the fire in the hearth before him, smoking for a moment before turning to me.

"We leave in a month. Be prepared," he spoke as he stood from his chair and walked past me.

Almost immediately felt a strong pat on my back, turning to see Kili grinning his widest grin at me. I smiled softly back and then turned to Fili who stood from his own chair and took hold of my shoulders.

"Welcome to the Company, Sister Dwarf!"

My smile immediately faded, "I'm not a dwarf. I'm not an elf. I am nothing," I said, breaking free of Fili's grip and heading upstairs to my temporary room.

I looked out the window of the bedroom and smiled softly as I heard the birds sing a strange tune. I grabbed a piccolo from my satchel on my bed and returned to the window where I played with the tune. The birds continued to sing their happy but odd song. Opening the window, I sat on the sill before jumping out, my wings unraveling and taking me away. I flew to the center of the songbird's congregation where I saw her.

Elise, a very young dwarven girl, sat upon a rock, singing a soft song as the birds joined her and the animals of the forest surrounded her. She was a strange one, not only able to sense the thoughts of other animals but despite being a dwarf, she lacked a beard and was very petite. I landed in a tree and watched as her song came to a slow end.

"Good to see you, Lady Elise of the Earth," I smiled.

She looked up and smiled back, "Good to see you, Lady Fritillary of the Wind."

I fluttered down to her and embraced one another.

"Have you heard much of the others?" I inquired.

"Lady Dina of the Water is currently assisting a river town where the fish have vanished. As for Lady Aster of the Flame, I am not quite sure. Last I heard of her, she was hunting dragons?" Elise told me, brushing a bit of her short black hair out of her face.

"Sounds about right," I nodded, "Are you staying somewhere safe, Elise?"

"Oh! Yes, I found a lovely cave. It's very comfortable," she smiled.

"Maybe for you," I laughed, "There's a village nearby. They're having a new moon celebration. Care to join me?"  
>"I would love to," Elise nodded and joined me in making our way to the village where the festivities already began.<p>

It occurred to me briefly that Fili and Kili didn't know I left the house, but the thought washed away as Elise grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd. We laughed and danced as the music played. We looked towards the makeshift stage and saw Thorin clear his throat. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention. Fili and Kili quickly joined him by his side. I turned to Elise to see her blushing which elicited a teasing laugh from me.

"You like one of them, don't you?" I smiled.

She looked away.

"The blond one is quite handsome," she admitted with a mumble.

"I'll introduce you," I offered, making the young dwarven lady look up at me like most would look at a unicorn, which only made me laugh harder.  
>"Is there something funny?" Thorin bellowed.<p>

I looked up at him, realizing how loudly I laughed when most likely he was giving some super serious speech or something.

"Oh, Great Thorin Oaksheild of Erebor, I, Fritillary, have found thy eldest heir a suitor!" I bellowed back, taking hold of Elise's hand and dragging her towards the stage as a colorful array of dwarven curses spewed from her mouth.

Thorin raised his eyebrow at us, me laughing like an idiot and Elise redder than a beet and screaming obscenities at me. He ushered for Elise to get on the stage. When she refused, I picked her up and carried her on myself. Thorin looked her over.

"Where is your beard, girl?" Thorin questioned, "Or are you not of dwarven blood?"

"I am of full dwarf blood, King Thorin Oaksheild, I, um, I just never grew one. I'm not sure why…" Elise was very shy as Thorin interrogated her infront of the crowd.

"Why do you wish to be a suitor for my nephew, Fili?" Thorin almost demanded.

"She thinks he's handsome," I smiled teasingly.

Thorin shot me the nastiest of glares.

"You seem young. How old are you?"

"I am five and twenty years," Elise seemed ashamed of her young age.

Thorin walked around her, inspecting her further before turning to Fili who seemed baffled that his uncle would even consider this.

"Tell us your name."

"I am Elise of the Earth," she said with her greatest attempt at confidence.

Thorin looked at Fili only briefly before turning to the crowd.

"We have found a suitor for the heir of Erebor!" he bellowed.

"Wow, it worked," I said extremely nonchalant compared to Fili, Kili, and Elise's slightly panicked shock.

"I'm so sorry," Elise apologized to Fili who was blushing and trying to play it cool.

"Now, we shall feast!" Thorin announced.

The crowd cheered and turned to the array of foods put out, eating and drinking and being merry as the five of us conversed.

"You are on thin ice, Fritillary, but you brought a fine dwarven lady for Fili to wed so I will let your behavior slide."

"Uncle, I do not wish to disrespect you, but I am not yet ready to marry," Fili frowned.

"That may be, but you and Kili are the last of our line and we need an heir if we perish during our journey. You will marry Lady Elise and she will bare your child," Thorin spoke, leaving before even I could object.  
>"I'm sorry. It was a mere teasing gone awry…" I apologized, feeling responsible for possibly ruining Elise's life.<p>

"You cannot predict the future, Fritillary, you are not like Dina. I do apologize to Fili though. If you do not wish to wed me then I will leave and ensure I am not found again," Elise said sadly.

"Though I am not familiar with you, Lady Elise, I will follow my uncle's wishes. I am quite pleased that he agreed to me marrying such a lovely and spry woman, though. It is a pleasure to be your betrothed," Fili said, bowing and taking Elise's hand, kissing her knuckles.

Elise blushed wildly as vines from the forest's edge crept towards Fili.  
>"Elise! Control your emotions!" I snapped at her.<p>

She looked at me, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.  
>"Wh-what was THAT!?" Kili gasped, staring at the vines as they retreated back to the forest.<p>

"Just be happy it wasn't a stampede," I sighed, holding Elise in my arms, "Conception of that child will be fun," I rolled my eyes.

"What are you not telling anyone, Fritillary?" Kili was getting annoyed.

"We're both witches, Kili. I mean, if I got emotional enough the wind would blow so strong the whole village would be blown down," I stated, "Be grateful neither of us are Aster of the Flame."

Elise nodded in agreement, "Aster is quite terrifying as she has yet to control her emotions, despite being an elven hunter of nearly three hundred years."

"She just won't accept Dina's help," I sighed.

"Who are these women of which you speak?" Fili asked.

"We're all witches. The Witches Four to be exact," I told the brothers.  
>"You're not speaking of the four witches that if brought together could cause mass destruction and could take out full armies?" Kili questioned.<p>

"Yes, we are such witches," Elise nodded, "Of course, it takes a full ritual to create the power you speak of, and to do said ritual would require all of us to be experiencing grand emotions."

"We should invite Dina to your wedding to give you and Fili a fate reading!" I said as suddenly as the idea entered my mind.

"I think this is getting out of hand, Dear Fritillary," Elise said, still panicked at the mention of a wedding, especially one so sudden.

"Fear not, Elise. Fili, though rather smug, is a fine dwarf. He will treat you well. And if he doesn't, well, I'm sure I can persuade him to treat you as the queen you were meant to be!" I smiled, hugging my dear friend.

"What do you mean, the queen she was meant to be?" Fili questioned.

"Hm? Oh, her parents were the King and Queen of the southern mountains, near the Great Sea," I said matter of fact.

Elise blushed as Fili and Kili looked at her in shock.

"This is too much for one day. I need some ale," Kili grunted and made his way to the kegs.

"Do you suspect Thorin knew of this?" Elise asked, looking at me as she fidgeted nervously.

"I do," I nodded, looking towards the Dwarf King, "I truly do."

Fili cleared his throat, "Well, I think it best I introduce my Mother to my newly betrothed, yes?" he smiled, holding his hand out for Elise who nervously took it and allowed Fili to lead her towards his home.

"She'll love you, just tell her you're my friend," I smiled reassuringly to Elise.


	3. Princess Elise - Bride To Be

**AN: You know what sucks? Having your internet card go bad. Also I'd really appreciate some feedback in the form of Reviews. I'm kinda hitting a slump on the chapter I'm writing and could use some feedback be it "OMG YAY I LOVE THIS CHAPTER" or constructive critisism. Also I'm aware of any plot holes, I'm posting this unedited and I'm just kinda going with whatever pops into my head. Next thing I'd like to mention is I originally made Elise just a little side character that was a slight parody on Disney Princesses. I did not intend for this to take the turn it did but I'm loving where my brain is taking it! So read, enjoy, review 3**

The next few days came and went, Elise having the overwhelming job of planning a wedding with Dis, of whom she was honestly terrified of. I assisted when I could, but it was mainly a job for the bride and mothers of the bride and groom. Of course, with Elise being an orphan, Dis took on both roles.

Before we knew it guests where arriving…

I sat on the roof of the house that I was beginning to almost call my home, watching the blue sky and wishing more than anything to live upon the clouds when I saw a familiar figure on a boat making its way down the river.

"Lady Dina!" I smiled, waving to the slender figure as she lowered her hood, her long strawberry-blond hair tied back into an elegant braid.

She smiled up at me, getting out of the boat and tying it to the bridge before approaching.

"Lady Fritillary, what are you doing up there?" she chuckled.

"Being as close to the sky as I can," I smiled, climbing back down to the ground.

"Where is Lady Elise?"

"At the dressmaker's. I can show you the way," I offered.

Dina nodded and followed me into town, her movements fluid and gentle. We came to the dressmaker's, walking in to see Elise in a chair, crying. Dina was instantly by her side, comforting her.

"What is it, child?" she asked, stroking Elise's cheek.

"I'm making a mistake. I know it! I may be of pure, royal dwarven blood, but I do not know Fili nearly enough to marry!"

"Hush, young one, do you not think that if I thought you were making a mistake, I would have come earlier to stop it? The stars of you and the one called Fili are crossed. This is fate and you will learn to love the future king of Erebor," Dina comforted.

"Can it not wait until I learn to love him? Must I marry now?"

"I am afraid you must. I see dark things if this union does not happen soon. Now, I have brought you something," Dina reaching into her own satchel and pulled out a gown of cream colored silk, folded and held with satin ribbon.

"This was your mother's. I am sure you will find it fitting," she smiled, giving it to Elise.

Elise took the ribbon off and looked at the dress, tears returning to her eyes as she smiled at the beautiful white dress. The dressmaker helped her put it on and began fixing the hem.

"It's perfect," she gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

"You are the most beautiful dwarven bride I have ever seen," I smiled, hugging her.

Suddenly, the door burst open, an elven woman with blazing red hair standing in the doorway.

"Finally I have found you!" she grinned, running up to Elise and hugging her.

"Lady Aster! You have arrived!" Elise laughed, hugging her back.

"Ai, and I have brought a fine wedding gift!" she smirked, holding up a vial, "The damn most potent fertility potion you will ever try!"

This caused Elise to blush and fidget.

"Oh, don't worry, Elise. Sex ain't bad once you get used to his size. You know, if he's any big. I don't know 'bout dwarves but my late husband, may he rest in peace, was hung like a horse!" the elf chortled heartily.

"Well, with that, I think I'll take Aster here to the house," I smiled, taking Aster and leaving Elise and Dina at the dressmaker's.

"Why would you say such crude things?" I demanded when were far enough away.

"You know I don't approve of this. Marriage is a horrid thing," Aster frowned, looking towards the distant mountains.

"Yours maybe, but Dina said only good of Elise and Fili's!"

"I do hope so," Aster sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face and then turned to the house as we approached it.

"I may sleep outside," she commented, taking note of the already crowded home.

"You and Elise and Dina will be in my room so fear not, it will be comfortable."

"I was referring to the dwarves. I may have nothing to do with what happened at Erebor but I have only received kindness from you and Elise and no other dwarf."  
>"I'm not a dwarf, Aster."<br>"Accept your blood and embrace, Fritillary."

We entered the house where Dis was making the best of the chaos as all the men drank and ate. They turned and the merriment almost immediately stopped as Dwarves grabbed for their weapons.  
>"Woah! I am no enemy! I am Lady Aster of the Flame and bringer of great news! If the bride follows my advice and takes the potion I have supplied her, you may expect an heir in the time of nine full moons!" Aster smiled, holding her hands up to show no weapons.<br>"How can you guarantee such things, Elven scum?" Thorin stood and approached Aster who laughed and was about to speak but I stopped her.

"She deals in potions of…interesting use," I said, hoping she would leave it at that.  
>"Fertility spells, penis growth lotions, and a few love potions!" Avery was abnormally proud of this.<p>

A few interests were clearly piqued which made her laugh.

"If I can speak to the groom, I can give him something as well that will surely pleasure my dear friend, Elise, and possibly make for twins or more," she winked.

They all pointed to Fili who was in the corner smoking his pipe who seemed interested to say the least.

"Come, we will speak in private," Aster said, ushering for Fili to follow her outside.

He obliged and left his spot, following her outside.

"She's an odd one," Thorin commented.

"You've only known her for a mere minute," I told him, "she gets much worse as you get to know her!"

I joined the crowd of dwarves, sitting next to Kili who was the only one I really knew. Dis gave me some ale and I happily drank it.

"Quite crazy these last few nights for the bride," Kili commented.

"Yes, Elise is quite nervous as well. Aster will aid her in readying for the night, after the ceremonies. Dina has also arrived and will act as her mother which should take some stress of Dis. As for myself, well, I fear I have not been of much help," I sighed, looking at my ale, "I even caused all this stress for her. It was a mere tease, I thought nothing more of it until your uncle decided it to be true."

Kili patted my back.

"You know what? I would like to spar! Who's up for it?" I announced, standing.

I heard many cheers as the dwarven men grabbed their weapons and made their way outside.

"You rest your feet. You've been so busy," I said to Dis, sitting her in her rocking chair.

"Thank you, Fritillary," she smiled gratefully at me.

I nodded, grabbing my sword and heading out with Kili.

"Come, you shall spar with me!" Kili grinned.

I agreed and readied my sword, a gift from Dina on my 40th birthday. She said it was my Mother's at one point. It was a thin short sword with elvish engravings down the blade. It was said to be so sharp it could cut the winds itself, though that was long ago.

Kili and I took ready and charged at each other, Kili swinging first but I easily dodged, spinning to his side so I was behind him and just as quickly had my sword to his neck.  
>"Too easy," I frowned, letting him go.<p>

"I did not think such a fair maiden would be so agile with a sword," Kili laughed and lunged at me again.

I wasn't expecting this next attack and barely blocked it, laughing as I did so.

"I am no fair maiden," I smirked, deflecting the attack and kicking Kili in the side and sending him to the ground.

"No fair!" he snapped, standing and stomping up to me.

"All is fair in Love and War," I smirked, kissing his cheek before walking away.

"I shall be in my quarters," I stated simply and went back inside, sheathing my sword.

I did not see Kili follow me in and up to my room.

"What was all that?" he spoke, making me turn to him.  
>"Hm? What? The fact I kicked your ass?" I smiled, opening the door to my room.<p>

"Yes…wait, no! Why did you kick me when we were merely sparing? And that kiss!? What is wrong with you? Your moods seem to be everywhere!" Kili was clearly flustered.

"Hm? I don't know, Kili, and believe me, it's not normal. I just…I don't feel like I can control myself like I should, lately," I sighed, ushering for him to follow me.

"What do you mean?"

"Witches have to keep their emotions under control or else bad things can happen, though ever since I came here I fear my emotions are getting the better of me. I fear I will have to leave immediately after the wedding and cannot return. Not until I understand what is wrong," I told Kili, sitting on my bed and pulled my knees to my chest.

I looked up at him to see sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong? It is not as if I was to stay forever. As for the quest to Erebor, well, I may have to meet you there and then be on my way when we are done," I said, resting my chin on my knees.

"I don't understand, though. What about this place and all of us makes you so odd?"

"I'm not sure, Kili. All I know is it is dangerous. I am meant to wander on my own, training and studying in the healing arts. I have no home, Kili, and that's the way it is meant to be," I tried to explain.

"You would have a home if you just allow us to let you in," Kili was getting frustrated again.

"Why are you so intent on my staying?" I frowned, also becoming frustrated.

"Because I care for you!" Kili snapped which made us both blush.

The wind howled loudly outside.

"Leave this room, Kili," I said as calmly as I could.

Kili huffed and slammed the door behind him as he left.

I sprawled out on my bed and groaned, focusing my emotions until I was calm again. The wind calmed as I did, allowing me to breathe easy.

"Why must I always leave?"


	4. Wedding Flowers

**Oh! Look! I finally updated! I'm sure those of you that are enjoying this fic are wondering why the long wait. Well I have something planned for the second to last chapter of the entire fic. Sure, it's a long way away, but it's work on it now when I have a whole fic to perfect it or have you all wait about a year before the final updates. I will tell you, lovely readers, what the second to final chapter is intended to be, but I will tell you now that I have no true guarantees in how well it will come out nor if the plan will be executed. It all really delves down to my own patience with Photoshop...  
>And so, the super awesome second to final chapter of the fic will be...!<strong>

**Directions to a video freaturing a frame-by-frame drawn out animation of the final battle to the song Counting Stars by One Republic**

**Hell yes...anyhoot, story time! Also be sure to vote my lovelies!**

I fixed the hem on my own dress as Elise got dressed in her underdressings, including a corset which she was worried about wearing.

"Worry not, Elise, corsets are very comfortable. It's those that wear them improperly that go without breath," Dina comforted the nervous bride as she carefully laced the corset enough to cinch Elise down by only two inches, which was more than enough to give her tiny figure the curves needed for her wedding.

I watched the commotion as Dis braided Elise's hair into a traditional dwarven braid and Dina made sure the dress was flawless.

"What flowers would you like in your hair, dear? We have daisies and roses," Dis asked.

"No, I'd much prefer a lily. Um, here, I'll grow you some!" Elise said, focusing her powers to make a lily grow outside the door.

I nabbed it before anyone could see it and handed it to Dis who obviously still wasn't used to witches around. I grabbed the bouquet of white roses and handed it to Elise.

"The sun is setting. Elise, are you ready?" Aster asked, slipping in.

Aster and I wore matching dresses in a pale blue that while beautiful, paled in comparison to Elise. Since her hair was so short Dis took to braiding it more into a crown style while still using the traditional braiding style, the lily placed delicately in the back. Her feet were bare but covered by the floor length cream gown.

"I…yes. I am," Elise smiled, blushing at the thought of being married so soon in her life.

Aster nodded to me and we opened the double doors at the same time, revealing the bride to the world. Elise walked out, a bright smile spreading across her face as she locked eyes with Fili. Flowers bloomed with her every step and animals that normally shied away from others came out and watched her. Aster and I followed behind her, careful not to step on the flowers.

Was this beautiful magic what happened when witches only had good emotions? I couldn't help but wander as Aster and I stood by Elise's side, Kili and Thorin beside Fili, and a Durin holy man between the bride and groom. He began to speak in dwarven, a language I never learned myself. Fili and Elise would say things in the same language and before I could figure out what was going on, Fili and Elise shared a kiss and all the dwarves cheered and clapped. Aster and I looked at each other, shrugged, and clapped as well. We went to the tables set out with food and drink and so the celebration began.

"Did you ever get the bride and groom a wedding gift?" a voice spoke from behind me as I watched the happy couple.

I turned and saw Thorin.

"Hm? Of course I did. I just haven't had time to give it to Elise," I frowned.

Thorin made a scoff which irked me wrong. I whistled loudly and a small hawk flew down, landing in a nearby tree.

"See that? That's a carrier hawk. It is so Elise can commune with Fili during any journeys, such as the one to Erebor," I sneered at him.

Thorin made a "hmph" noise and left me to join the merriment.

"Ass," my face contorted.

"Aw, he ain't that bad, right? A little hard around the edged perhaps?" Aster smiled, watching Thorin as he walked away.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned and walked away from the confused Aster who simple asked me what she did.

The bards began to play and Elise and Fili danced their first dance, the rest of the guests joining in on the second song. I watched my dear friend fondly as she never left Fili's side as he proudly talked to others, accepting their congratulations and kudos. I approached the two and hugged Elise.  
>"One foot in front of the other foot, right?" I smiled at her, tears in my eyes.<p>

"Always."

Fili looked at us in slight confusion.

"It's the moral of a great song Dina sang to each of us during our hardships," Elise explained, leaning against him.

"Perhaps we should have her sing it one more time, in times of great good?" I asked.

Elise nodded and looked around for the elder, only to spy her near the band.  
>"Excuse me, but it would appear that the bride would like me to sing her a song I sang that always reminded her to keep going, no matter what," Dina spoke, gesturing for the band to follow her lead.<p>

_How did I get myself into all of this mess?_

_How did I end up with this deadly home address?_

_How did I come to this, where every song I sing_

_Is nothing but a list of pain and suffering?_

_We never will forget, and no, we will not forgive_

_We fought hard not to die, yet we don't know how to live_

_How do we change our world to what we want it to be?_

_How do we move beyond all of this misery?_

_One foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one…_

_I've been in chains since I was nothing but a kid_

_We don't know freedom, not quite sure that we ever did_

_Now that we have it, how will we make use of it?_

_We've been committed — now to what do we all commit?_

_I used to have a home, now I don't even have a name_

_I'm nothing but a number, here we are all the same_

_We've lost so much, so many of those we love are dead_

_How do I get these memories out of my fucking head?_

_One foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one…_

_How do we bear this burden, far too much to carry?_

_How do we change our prison to a sanctuary?_

_We've been kept from the light, no one ever gave a damn_

_If I've no one to fight, how do I know who I am?_

_One foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one…_

_We waged a war with Hell, and look, we still survive_

_But just because we live does not mean that we're alive_

_We've won the final round, but how to enjoy the win_

_When we've been broken down and we'll never know what could have been_

_Heaven help us, where do we begin?_

_One foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one foot in front of the other foot_

_In front of the one!_

_One!_

_One!_

Aster, Elise, and I all clapped, smiling happily at the song. Most seemed put off by the darkness of the song but clapped politely. Dina walked up to Elise and hugged her.

"This is your day, enjoy it to the fullest, Dear Elise."

Elise nodded and thanked Dina before joining Fili once again in mingling. It made my heart almost ache, a sense of jealous sadness creeping up on me as I wondered if I will ever find love.

Sure, this wasn't how it normally worked, but Elise seemed so happy and Fili was a nice guy so it seemed to work out anyway! I turned and walked back towards the cliff I had once spent a whole day on. I needed some time to think and some time being as close to the clouds as I could get here. Once a ways away from the group I summoned my wings and flew to the cliff as it was quicker than walking the whole way. I sat in the soft grass and looked out at the stars as the sun finished setting.

"I leave tonight," I spoke to myself.


End file.
